


A Very Awkward Conversation

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Awkward Happenings [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is interested to know something rather intimate about Victor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Awkward Conversation

“Well, do you?” Holmes sipped his tea patiently. Victor could tell this wasn't a conversation he was going to get out of having, because he had a piece of information Holmes wanted, and once that was true of you, you were doomed.

“Do I what?” He feigned ignorance. He knew the other man usually saw straight through the rocks in the head act, but it was worth a shot.

“Do you touch yourself with the intention of sexual gratification?” Holmes clarified, looking mildly put-out that he'd had to repeat himself. He sipped his tea again as though this was an remotely appropriate conversation, and Victor was just being silly.

“I... well, I was always told it was wrong.” Victor looked down and blushed. A flash of a memory made him wince, brother Godric bellowing from the front of the school hall about sins of the flesh and how both he and God would know if he committed any.

“That wasn't an answer, Victor.”

“Well, do you?” Victor turned the question around in a last, desperate attempt not to discuss this with the best friend he was quickly falling for.

“Of course.”

Victor gaped.

“Oh, don't look at me like that. It's a perfectly normal thing to do, whatever you've had drummed into you. If the body isn't normally satisfied in all its wants, then refusing to satisfy it until it does what you want it to in times of need simply doesn't work. You can't threaten to starve a starving man, can you?”

That this was all said as though it was something one could or should discuss over tea was perhaps one of the things Victor liked about Holmes. Except when he was trying to kill him through sheer embarrassment. But if he kept stalling, this was going to keep going this way all day, and he'd much rather get it over with.

“I might have. A few times...” a week, he didn't add. Holmes probably knew, anyway. Come to think, he could probably tell when he did. That was something of a worrying thought.

Holmes hummed thoughtfully. Victor could nearly see his brain working, drawing the next inference. He just knew he was about to be told some horrible truth about himself that he hadn't been entirely aware of until now.

“I'd like to watch, sometime.”

Victor choked on his tea.


End file.
